


The Monster Broodmare

by Jazzza



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Bestiality, Body Horror, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Graphic Description, Lactation, Milking, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Vore, broodmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzza/pseuds/Jazzza
Summary: WARNING: GRAPHIC FIC. MIND THE TAGSSimone tells Lilia and the other Scriveners a story of the famous human Broodmare who mated with Monsters, and the consequences it had on Riders.





	1. Lesson

Lilia ran into the Gildegaran castle. She dodged around citizens and stray Scriveners until she reached the blue double doors of the Scrivener’s Hall.

She was late. Only five minutes, but still.

Quietly, she pushed the door open. Biting her lip in dread, she scrunched her eyes closed and only opened them when her head peeked through the room.

“You’re late,” Simone sighed. Lilia drooped.

“Sorry, Captian,” she mumbled. “I thought I could make it, I really did. But then…”

“This is the third time this week, Lilia,” Simone said softly. She shifted. “I think it’s about time I told you why it’s so important for you to make this appointment.”

Lilia frowned. She hated disappointing Simone almost as much as she hated missing her appointments. She silently cursed the awful Congalala that forced her to take a shower after dousing her in its Stench.

But Simone wouldn’t abide by excuses. Lilia knew that she could’ve taken care of it quicker, but she’d thought that she’d had time. Now, however, Simone was already busy.

“I need to tell this story to a couple other Scriveners, too,” Simone told her. “Can you go gather them? The new recruits. I’ll finish up here.”

Discouraged, Lilia nodded and went to round up the newer Scriveners. They all made their appointments, having simple tasks. _She_ was the one assigned to gather Nitroshrooms from Monsonne Plains, and _she_ was the one who thought that it was a _great_ idea to battle a Congalala to get them.

Lilia was _so_ irritated right now.

Pappan better be happy that Simone was nursing him all of Lilia’s milk.

* * *

Once all the students were gathered, Simone tapped Pappan’s head and he reluctantly unlatched.

Lilia watched closely. The string of spit that connected Pappan’s lips to Simone’s nipple was clear, meaning there was no more milk left in Simone’s teat. She let out a pouty huff as she sat back. If there was some left over, she could usually convince Simone to let her finish it off.

Of course, since it was _Pappan_ at Simone’s breast, it was completely drained. He was almost as bad as Reverto when it came to suckling, because he could drain any in under ten minutes.

Simone smiled at her. She understood her petulance. “There will be more tomorrow, Lilia.”

Pappan grinned at her, even though Lilia didn’t return his cheerfulness. “Sorry Lil! I’m a growing boy!” Lilia glanced down at his pants and saw the thick outline of his cock against his breeches. She snorted. Growing indeed.

“He took your milk, didn’t he?” her classmate sighed. “Pappan is so mean. He almost took mine because I scraped my knee and I couldn’t lay down easily.”

“Now, now,” Simone calmed. “Pappan is not having any portions tomorrow. If you all keep your appointments, I’m sure I’ll have plenty to nurse you. Remember that I do care, but when they get so full, it is too painful to hold it in.” The others reluctantly nodded. Lilia felt her ire lessen slightly, but she still stared longingly at Simone’s exposed teats.

“Alright,” Simone began. “All of you must listen carefully. This story is only told once you have come of age. Lilia, could you hand me that red book over there?” Lilia stood up, grabbed the book, and handed it to Simone. She couldn’t keep herself from brushing against the pinkish-brown nipple, lamenting how soft it was. Simone pretended not to notice, but Lilia could see a hint of a pitying smile on her lips.

“This is a relatively recent story. It was completed around a decade ago,” Simone recited. “But it outlines the importance of our coming-of-age customs here in the world.”

She opened the book. Despite it being recent, it looked well-weathered. Lilia caught glimpses of yellowing pages as Simone flipped past the Table of Contents.

“You are all blossoming into your adulthood. Soon, you will have children of your own and you can recite this to them when they come of age,” Simone declared. “When I took you under my wing as a Scrivener, I also took you in as my children. Many of you do not have parents of your own. For the rest, I am better suited than your other parents.”

Lilia nodded her head. She hadn’t known a true mother’s touch until she’d gone with Simone. The first night that she’d traveled to Gildegaran, she had curled up in Simone’s lap and enjoyed the touch of her hand through her hair.

She was enamored ever since.

“We Scriveners work with the Hunters, Riders, and other professions to understand our world,” Simone punctuated. She cupped her breast. “The traditions of nursing, breeding, and birthing have been with us since Redan brought Monsters and humans together. Of course, we don’t mate with Monsters.”

The students giggled. It was a topic that they talked about in hushed conversations, because there _were_ people who bred with Monsters. Those were the kind of people that ate Nitroshrooms and Hot Peppers together to become human Large Barrel Bombs, or who wore no armor in the middle of Dovan Volcano or Mt. Celion to see how long they could last.

“But that’s because we are aren’t assigned to the task,” Simone continued. Lilia’s jaw dropped, as did the jaws of most of her classmates. “Those are assigned to Breeders, or the humans hand-selected to create offspring.”

Breeders were unseen when they weren’t pregnant. Lilia had seen women with small to rotund bellies walking around the fountain and buying wares, but she didn’t know any of their names because they only came out for nine months only to be sequestered back. Everything about them, however, screamed fertility. Their hips were wide from frequent birthing, and their breasts were practically bursting with milk.

Not as much as her Captain’s, but it still made Lilia’s mouth water.

“I didn’t know that…they mated with _Monsters,”_ a classmate gasped. Simone nodded her head sagely.

“They do. Select Monsters, of course, and only once during their careers as Breeders. As the human and Monster interactions grow in this world, it is important that we limit our populations. The Hunters and the Riders keep the Monster population from rising, but our Breeding Program keep the human population from skyrocketing.”

Lilia understood this. They were taught this as children, as many young women were sequestered into Gildegaran for this Breeding Program. The rest of the women were free to give birth on their own, but most of them didn’t in order to pursue careers in Hunting or Riding.

Or Scrivening. Lilia stared at Simone’s soft lips, turned up in a smile. There was exactly one reason that she’d chosen to be a Scrivener.

“But this story…” Simone’s eyes caught hers. “Is about a friend of Lilia’s.”

“A friend?” Lilia gasped. She ran a list through her mind.

“The greatest Rider our world has ever known, second only to Redan,” Simone pressed. Lilia’s jaw dropped as her friend’s face came to mind. “The one who defeated Versa and Makili Pietru, and who saved Cheval.”

A couple of the girls swooned at the mention of Cheval, but Lilia was ramrod straight.

“Many of you remember your mothers. By now, most of them are retired Breeders. Some of you were born from a non-Breeder pair. Well, Lilia’s friend is a rather famous mother: the mother that changed how Riders got their Monsters forever.”

The students shuddered at the intensity in Simone’s voice. They looked at each other, unsure. Lilia herself just stared at Simone, who stared back at her with a kind smile on her face.

She leaned forward, and Lilia couldn’t help but glance at the way her breasts squished against her thighs.

“She was Redan’s closest descendant,” she said softly. “Her name was Reida.”


	2. Hakum Village

Reida began touching herself when she was eight years old.

It started with a soft brush against her clit. She’d touched the odd, spongy-pink nub curiously, because it didn’t feel normal. It felt like, when she was pinching her clit, her entire body reacted to the tender touch.

By the time she was fourteen, Reida had rubbed herself on every available surface. At night, she’d sneak out from the Breeding House and gently rub herself against different objects to gauge the feeling. Her favorite was the Catavan pole, because the night chill sent electrifying shots of coldness through her clit and to her entire body.

At seventeen, Reida began stretching her cunt. Her main source of pleasure was the handle of Rider’s weaponry, as Hakum Village had no shortage of Riders. Oftentimes, she’d pick the lock of the Blacksmith’s shop and climb up onto the nearest display. Lifting her nightdress, she’d lower herself onto the corded, reinforced handle of each sword and hammer until she found one to her liking.

The Shopkeep next door would also start missing some of her wares, namely Throwing Knives. Reida took those and removed the blades, working herself open with the handles. She could make her hole practically gaping, and then she would plug it with a Lifesoot bottle to keep it stretched.

When she came of age, her body blossomed. Her breasts were large and pillowy and her vagina could wet itself on command. She was made to be a Breeder, and immediately she was placed in their barracks.

Reida quickly figured out how sex worked. Male Riders, sweaty from a day’s work, would always request for her because she was the one who could ride _them._ Reida insisted on keeping a mirror for her work because she liked the way she looked, sweating while bouncing up and down a groaning man’s cock.

Women, however, were her favorite. Even though she was a Breeder, she spent her nights introducing budding young women of age to their first, true orgasms. One of these women was her closest friend, Jument. She was the enabler to Reida’s voracious sexual appetite. Whenever Reida had excess sexual energy, her cunt wrapped itself around Jument’s meaty fist as if it was born for it.

Everything changed when the night watch for Monsters retired, bringing on his son. The new watch knew Reida’s whereabouts at night, and sometimes Reida would catch him eying her as she waded in the rice pools.

Reida was a Breeder, and she’d already given birth to three children by this time. If the night watch had fucked her, it would just mean another child in her womb.

However, Reida hadn’t been his target. Instead, the night watch waited for the night that Jument slipped out alone to meet Reida and had violently raped her in the barns next to the rice pools.

Now, rape is condemned as the worst crime a person can commit, next to murder. The night watch threatened Jument repeatedly, telling her that if she told anyone about this he’d execute her family. What he hadn’t seen, however, was Reida’s fury and outrage at what had been done to her friend.

He was executed the next morning. Unfortunately, Jument had become pregnant. Her career as a Rider, as well as any prospects at being a Breeder, were compromised by her fear at being raped. The Jument that would bury her face in Reida’s cunt now flinched before Reida could touch her. Every word was a battle out of Jument’s mouth, and every battle broke Reida’s heart.

Do you understand now? Reida loved Jument more than any man that had been inside her, and any child that had come out of her. But Jument was broken, and Reida’s companionship began to break her more. Jument would apologize endlessly for being unable to fuck Reida the way they’d used to, because she didn’t want to hurt her friend. Reida, used to having a severe sexual appetite, found herself incredibly restricted.

So, one day, Reida chose to leave. She’d kissed Jument tenderly on the mouth, then told her not to worry. As Jument grew distressed, Reida suddenly told her to lay down and offered her one final gift.

She didn’t touch her. Reida sat by her as she laid down, and once Jument got comfortable with her pregnant belly, Reida removed one of her shoulders and offered her friend one of her breasts.

This is where the tradition of nursing your loved ones came from. Before, only infants were nursed out of necessity, and the comfort and love from that connection was only from mother to child. This is also the act that spurred on the movement for Wet Nurses, or women who counsel others by forging a special connection with them through their milk.

Reida’s milk was the only thing that cured Jument from her fears. Jument craned her neck and caught Reida’s nipple with her soft lips. She was hesitant, but Reida urged her on softly. As her friend began to suckle, Reida told her how brave she was. She said that she would always think of her on her travels, and that she wanted Jument to be the strongest person in Hakum Village by the time she came back.

In the morning, Reida had left. Jument waited for her, but Reida never returned. In that time, Jument had birthed a wonderful, healthy son named Cheval. Yes, Lilia, your friend Cheval.

* * *

**_ Hall of Scriveners _ **

“But…how?” Lilia asked. Simone stood up and closed the book, setting it back on the shelf. She reached for the ribbon on her desk and tied it over her breasts in a swift movement, though Lilia could spot a bit of dampness leaking through.

“I’ll tell you the rest at a later date,” she announced. “You are dismissed.” The other students looked between her and Lilia before slowly gathering their things and leaving. The male Scriveners looked at their female ones curiously, and the female Scriveners contemplated the pleasures Reida bore in Simone’s story.

Lilia, however, remained standing. Simone walked to a hidden passage in the hall that led to her room, but not before turning her head back.

“Your friends from Hakum already know this story,” she said gently. “You don’t have much connection with Reida or Jument, but Lilia, you have your own destiny.” Simone paused. “Though, I suppose, it is no coincidence that your friend is the descendant of the great Rider Redan.”

She offered Lilia a final smile before gesturing to Pappan with a curl of her hand. Pappan eagerly stood up and rushed after her to her quarters.

A part of Lilia wondered how Reida’s story would play out as a woman who bred with Monsters. A part of her mourned Jument’s story, and her death without ever reuniting with the woman she loved.

But a large part of her glared daggers at the back of Pappan’s cap, knowing that he was going to taste the sweetness of Simone’s milk once more. As her longest student, Pappan had the privilege of night drinking to drain the pressure from Simone’s teat. Lilia had spied on them once, and at certain parts of the night Papain would awake, unbutton Simone’s nightdress, and gently pump her warm essence into his mouth.

Lilia turned away abruptly, irritated at herself for missing her appointment. Tomorrow was another day.


	3. Aptonoth

Now I know it’s really early, but we should start on these next few chapters soon because they are quite a bit longer. Before Reida left Hakum Village, she had her first sexual encounter with a Monster.

Yes, this is where it begins.

The essential point to being a Rider is that you must ride a Monster. For Reida, this meant that she couldn’t leave the Village without the adequate preparations. Hakum Village had very few Monsters that didn’t belong to Riders, but they were all in a collective barn. After nursing Jument to sleep and wiping off the last drop of milk from her friend’s pink lips, Reida’s first destination was the barn.

She hadn’t told anyone her plan, but now it was the dead of night and there was yet to be a watchman to replace the one that was executed. Reida snuck into the barn easily and examined the stalls.

There were only three Monsters that weren’t claimed by a specific Rider. In one area, an Aptonoth peacefully slept with its tail curled against its flesh. Reida saw that it was female. That meant that it would be less aggressive. She moved towards it, but a slight hissing stopped her in her tracks.

Slowly turning, she saw a Velocidrome eying her with its yellow, beady eyes. It slowly ducked low, the hissing sound never ceasing. Reida felt her terror rise as the Velocidrome bunched its thighs and kept its glowing eyes locked on her.

It jumped. She screamed.

But then she fell back in a hay bale and a Melynx was covering her mouth. The Melynx revealed that the Velocidrome was behind bars and couldn’t harm her. Reida found that the Melynx was severely malnourished, almost rail-thin from hunger, and she’d been trying to find something to eat in the barn before Reida had snuck in.

The Melynx didn’t have a name, so Reida named her Melly. After smelling the scent of milk on her, Melly begged to eat and Reida wasted no time lowering her sleeve. As Melly latched, Reida felt the milk flow from her body and allowed Melly to drink her fill.

Melly’s suckles were loud. Though Reida had birthed three children, she hadn’t been fond of nursing them and had only pumped her breasts for necessity. As a result, her nipples were still woefully small for nursing. Melly’s furry mouth tried to get a good clamp, but eventually her paws wrapped around Reida’s breast and began to squeeze the sweet milk inside.

Reida shivered as the Melynx’s rough tongue lapped at the tender tissue. Her milk was sweet enough to curb Melly’s cravings, but not quite filling enough to sate her hunger. Even after switching the kitty’s mouth to her other nipple, the Melynx could only draw a few swigs before the breast was all but drained.

In the meantime, Reida told Melly her story. When she contemplated stealing the female Aptonoth, Melly discouraged her straightaway. It was mating season, and though the Aptonoth gestation period was the shortest of their species, Reida wouldn’t get far before her Aptonoth would be stolen from her by a bull male.

Instead, Melly suggested a bull Aptonoth. The Aptonoth was large and aggressive, but it would only stop to mate and Reida wouldn’t have to worry about gestation. Reida agreed, not knowing that Melly had an ulterior motive for choosing a male.

As she approached the male Aptonoth, the beast reared its head and bellowed. The village would be woken if it got its way, and Reida’s heart began to race.

At this point, students, the book deviates with an excerpt from Melly’s own observations. The male Aptonoth was trained to be mated by morning, so it was pumped full of hormones. It rattled against its chains, and as it rose, Reida got an eyeful of the large, pink cock that was unsheathed and exposed to the night air.

She glanced at Melly in shock, seeing the expectant look in the Melynx’s eyes. There were only two choices: either the Aptonoth alerts the entire village to Reida’s theft and departure, or Reida gives it what it wants and silences it immediately.

Reida thought of Jument, and with that she quickly hopped over the pen and put herself at the Aptonoth’s mercy. The straw in the Aptonoth’s domain was soft, but it didn’t lessen the blunt force of the Aptonoth headbutting her against the wood of the pen.

It didn’t realize that she was a female. Reida clenched her teeth and lifted her skirt, trying to take it off without tearing it. Luckily, she specialized in this feat and had her clothing completely off before the Aptonoth could headbutt her again.

Now, it just needed to realize that she could take care of its “problem.”

The Aptonoth sniffed at her skirts briefly before huffing and turning to her. Reida dove to its side, effortlessly flanking it. With a lurch, she shot between its legs and tried to grab its dangling cock.

She missed. The Aptonoth swung its tail and she sailed clear to the other side of the pen, back catching on the fence. The Aptonoth followed closely, grunting as its huge cock dragged against the floor.

At this point, Reida had an idea. She gauged the distance between herself and the Aptonoth, and with one fluid movement…

…she hopped to the other side of the pen fence.

The Aptonoth couldn’t stop itself in time, and with a groan its head became stuck between the wooden slats of the fence. It tried snapping its mouth at her, but Reida kept her eyes on its cock.

Though the Aptonoth was strong, its position didn’t allow for any movement. The wood was heavily reinforced within the barn specifically for a bull male, so Reida easily reached its side and ducked under its heaving belly.

The cock in front of her was larger than any she’d ever seen. Reida felt herself grow wet in her cunt, ready to be mated as soon as the idea entered her head. She could see Melly’s blue eyes watching closely, but she felt no shame as she leaned forward and inhaled the musky scent of the beast’s arousal.

The Aptonoth started to bellow, but before it could, Reida quickly grabbed its penis and gave it a gentle squeeze. Its bellow stopped immediately, and the Monster gave a belly-rumbling groan.

Reida stroked it slowly. Unlike human cocks, the Aptonoth cock was spongy and soft, much like her clit. She pressed her face against its side, enjoying the animalistic smell of the heavy flesh.

“You’re gonna give me a lot, aren’t you?” she groaned. The animal didn’t respond to her the way a human would have, but its cock twitched when it felt her breath on it.

Reida flicked her tongue out for a little taste. Liking it, she ran a large sweep against the Aptonoth’s side and suckled at the tip, bobbing her head slightly to get more of it in. The Aptonoth had a bulging vein underneath its cock. Through it, Reida could feel the animal’s heartbeat pulsing.

Her hands began to squeeze the penis harder. It began to turn an angry red from both her ministrations and its arousal. Reida brought one of her hands up to the tip and began to tease the flesh apart, feeling just how hot and ready the Aptonoth was to mate. Its cock twitched so hard that it fell out of her hands, causing her to pick it back up and stare at it in the eye.

“Such a big boy,” she groaned. One of her hands found its way to her clit, and Melly couldn’t tell whether Reida realized that she was aroused by an animal. “I want it. I want your cock. Pump me full of your babies.”

Reida was reciting what she knew aroused her lovers in the past. The Aptonoth’s cock only became more turgid as she stroked it firmly, forcing the blood to the tip and suckling all the precum that she milked out of him. The Aptonoth adjusted its legs so she had more room, and Reida took that space to lay back and tease her own clit.

She began deepthroating the flesh. Steadily, her mouth spread open and her throat relaxed the way it had many times. The cock filled it out far more than it had ever been stretched, and Reida found herself choking a little as it slid past her epiglottis.

She quickly pulled it out, breathed, and delved back in.

The Aptonoth bucked its hips suddenly, and Reida nearly blacked out as the entirety of the cock forced its way down her throat. She lurched backwards and coughed, tasting some blood in her mouth. The Aptonoth was thrashing against the fence. To her horror, Reida noticed that the fence was splintering against its head.

Hurrying, Reida forced a mound of hay to pile together and lay herself face down over it. A sudden, definitive _crack_ was heard, and the beast swung itself around, finding her prone form on the hay bale.

Reida held stock still. The heavy footsteps padded across the pen to her. She felt her heartbeat in her ears as she prayed to make it out alive.

A snout pressed against her opening. Reida let out a silent scream as the Aptonoth sniffed her cunt, the hot air causing another splash of juice to run out of her pussy.

“Please,” she breathed.

There was a small moment when her eyes squeezed shut and she clenched her fists on the hay bale. The Aptonoth was moving, she could hear its feet shift, but she didn’t know how. Her legs trembled with the expectation of a headbutt to her most sensitive area.

But then…

She saw the Aptonoth’s forepaws come up to her from either side. The Aptonoth’s great belly pressed against her back, pinning her to the pile of hay. Reida forced out a puff of breath as the Aptonoth settled on top of her with its full weight before it began shifting around.

It was looking to catch her pussy. Reida could feel its cock sliding around her thighs, leaving a trail of hot precum. It bucked occasionally, but it had no purchase.

Reida gulped. It would hurt. She’d had men’s cocks and even sword handles inside her pussy, but this would be the biggest thing thus far. Steeling herself, she reached a hand backwards and found the beast’s cock, angling it against her and pushing the tip past her pussy lips.

At that point, it was a small waiting game. Reida’s eyes locked onto Melly’s, panic evident, because the next time the Aptonoth bucked would be the moment she was completely penetrated.

The seconds ticked by. The Aptonoth gave small grunts as its cock felt the small heat around its tip. Reida could see that its instincts were about to kick in. Once a little bit of the fleshy cock was in, all it needed to do was…!

Buck. And buck it did.

Melly quickly held Reida’s jaw closed as she let out a painstaking scream. The Aptonoth stretched her beyond what she’d expected, but not beyond her limits. She panted, her cunt clenching fruitlessly as the beast pushed in impossibly deep. It felt like she was giving birth in reverse. The cock pulsed inside of her before pulling back slightly. Reida closed her eyes, feeling tears drop, and the cock pushed back in an effort to get in deeper.

The back of her thighs felt the animals heavy sacs, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Endorphins rushed into her veins and she groaned aloud, feeling the animal start to move roughly.

The pain stopped. It became the most pleasure Reida had felt in her entire life.

Her mouth opened and she cried out prettily. “Fuck me,” she begged. “Fill me up. I want your babies! I want your cum!” Her head tossed back, delirious. “Make my stomach big. Make me round with your Eggs. Fuck me ‘til I can’t feel it anymore!”

The Aptonoth kept bucking. The slick sounds of its cock sliding in and out of her clouded up her mind, and the smell of sex was so strong in the small barn that it drove her crazy.

“That’s it, that’s it,” she chanted, feeling her body burn against the hay underneath. _“Fuck,_ fuck, fuck!”

Finally, the Aptonoth let out a groan and Reida could feel its seed fill her womb. The cum sloshed against her so hard that she could feel it leak out from the sides of her already stretched opening. The Aptonoth’s cock pumped so hard that Reida could feel it undulate inside of her. If her belly wasn’t so compressed, Reida knew that it would expand with the amount of semen the animal was driving within her.

She lay there, drooling slightly at the best sex of her life. Her legs were numb, both from lack of circulation and from the intense orgasm. She struggled to breathe under the Aptonoth’s heavy weight, but just as she felt she was going to pass out, the Aptonoth shifted and its dick slid outside of her with a prolonged _schliiiick._

Never before was Reida so thankful that it was nighttime. The temperature cooled her down significantly enough so that she could move. Melly washed her and cleaned her the best she could, but forced her to stand. They had to get moving if they wanted to leave.

That is the end of the excerpt. Now, we’ll continue our main story.

The three of them trekked out of the Village. Reida was grateful that the Aptonoth had broken the fence, because now it looked plausible that it had run away. She was also grateful that Aptonoth were such quiet animals, because the Monster made little fuss as they passed through the gate and entered the vast grassy area that was Pondry Hills.

Reida had never been outside the village before. Since it was dangerous, it was restricted to Riders only. Hunters didn’t exist in Hakum Village, so the Monster population was particularly high.

The first thing that Reida noted was the sheer amount of Aptonoth. The slumbering, peaceful giants didn’t mind them as they passed, but occasionally Reida’s bull Aptonoth would mate with a female to spread his seed. Even more occasionally was the many times the Aptonoth would mate Reida herself, often forcing the trio to rest a bit before continuing on their journey.

It was three days before Reida noticed her steps becoming sluggish. Melly continued to drink from her, but she often ended up eating Herbs or Mushrooms to augment her hunger. Reida, however, began to crave _everything._ She’d send her Aptonoth against the others and it would kill other bulls that competed for its mating privileges. The Raw Meat from these bulls were particularly delicious once cooked right. Reida and Melly lived off of Well-Done Steak for many days before she began showing.

The pregnancy was sudden, but Reida’s body knew it well. Immediately, her waistband began to expand and her breasts began to get heavy. She was still lactating at this time, so Melly cheerfully lapped up her remaining milk and expectantly waited for more.

Reida would often wake up to see the sleeping kitty attached to one of her breasts, suckling softly in her sleep. The Aptonoth somehow knew that its mate was pregnant and ceased to fuck her, but brutally fucked other Aptonoth to establish dominance, including other males.

By the time Reida’s stomach was bulging, she’d decided on something.

She would create a Den.

Here is the reason that Monsters first started creating Dens habitable by other Monsters. Before, Monster Dens were exclusive to that single Monster. If you walked into a Den, and it had Jaggis in it, then you would only find Great Jaggi Eggs. Nowadays, any monster can lay their Eggs anywhere, and this is all because of Reida’s Dens.

Her first Den was merely a nest with a wooden roof over it. Melly and her Aptonoth foraged for food, bringing it back to her in a timely manner. The Aptonoth was particularly protective against the Velocidrome that lurked around the Den. Fearing for her life, Reida began to slowly create a fence of stone that the predators couldn’t pass. After seeing how high the Velocidrome could jump, she quickly turned her fence into a dome to completely conceal her prostate body.

She grew and grew. After around two weeks, her belly had reached gigantic proportions and she felt her water begin to break.

Here is another excerpt from Melly.

Her belly was large and it rippled from the efforts she had squeezing the Eggs. Though Reida had initially taken the pregnancy badly, her birthing form was exceptionally perfect for releasing the Eggs.

After feeling around, Melly determined that there were around three Eggs lodged in her blown uterus. They would grow much bigger once outside of her, but even so, they were much larger than a human infant.

Of particular interest was Reida’s breasts. They dribbled with translucent milk, a sharp reaction to the prospect of nursing children. Though Melly was helping with the birth, she couldn’t help but focus on the breasts that would soon be hers.

Reida lay prone on the nest, legs spread on either side. Her sire, the Aptonoth, was outside the Egg Nest in a chamber to ward off intruders. Another contraction rippled through her, and with a gasp she allowed herself to push.

The birth was long and arduous. She was dilated, but the dilation was nothing compared to how large the Egg was. It traveled down her vagina and forced it open, tearing the inside and mixing blood with the placental fluid.

Reida’s chest heaved. Her eyes were trained to the ceiling of the dome, specifically the sunlight peeking through the cracks.

Melly coached her through her first Egg. As the feline watched, the Egg splayed Reida’s labia wider than possible and crowned. Reida gave exhausted groans and screams as she continued to push. To her chagrin, the Herbivore Egg had horizontal bumps that caught at the edge of her vagina. Melly tried her best, but the main force behind the Egg was Reida’s own contractions.

Finally, Reida braced herself and pushed through the pain. Melly watched in awe as the green-and-orange Egg made itself known, settling itself in the nest with a thin sheen of blood and amniotic fluid. Melly set about cleaning it, marveling at how warm it felt. Indeed, Reida’s internal body temperature clung to the Egg’s shell as the mother rested between deliveries.

When the newly-cleaned Egg was set at the corner of the Nest, Reida began groaning again. The next Egg was easier, another green one with gray horizontal bumps. Melly pulled this one out with her own claws once Reida got the bulk of it through to her thighs.

By the third Egg, Reida was exhausted. Her body demanded contractions, but she couldn’t push it out. Melly stuck a paw elbow-deep into her vagina, feeling the stubborn Egg disobey the contractions and keep from coming out.

When the Melynx pulled her arm out, it was stained with blood. Reida had passed out from fatigue and she wasn’t able to push any longer. Melly determinedly dug both paws into the angry red hole, forcing her fur to contact the pulsing flesh. Her claws scratched at the edges of the Egg and claimed purchase on one of the horizontal bumps.

Melly leaned back and yanked. The Egg budged slightly, but she hadn’t coordinated with the timing of Reida’s contractions. Steeling herself again, Melly grasped the Egg tightly and followed the ripple of Reida’s contractions to effortlessly pull it out.

The stench of blood and birth permeated the Den. It was up to Melly to clean up and make sure that no Monster interrupted the recovering mother. Eventually, the entire area was cleaned and Reida had delivered the afterbirth. Melly chewed off the umbilical cords that led to somewhere beneath the Eggs. For all her hard work, she took her time eating Reida’s afterbirth.

Between Melly’s washcloth and the cat’s scratchy tongue, Reida’s splayed cunt was thoroughly washed. Its owner still slept, but her legs would occasionally twitch in pleasure whenever Melly licked a sweet spot. Intrigued by her reaction, Melly toyed with Reida’s clit and watched as her friend’s legs folded in pleasure.

The Melynx’s real prize, however, was the endless dribbles of milk that drenched Reida’s breasts. The Melynx cleaned herself and wrung out the washcloth in a nearby pond, using some soap to sanitize it. She then approached Reida and lapped at her nipple gently, trying not to irritate the skin too badly.

The cloudy milk soon began to turn thick, and Melly slurped greedily. She bobbed her head back and forth, enjoying the taste of the creamy sweetness. To her surprise, she realized that Reida’s milk had an earthy taste and was much thicker than the weeks prior. Reida’s milk had become catered to her offspring, you see, so now it was thick and full of plant-based nutrition.

**_ Hall of Scriveners _ **

“Wait,” a young Scrivener asked. “Does that mean _your_ milk can change depending on what you birth?” Lilia shot him a glare, and some of their other classmates chastised the man for being so blunt.

Captain Simone quirked her lips in a smile, accepting the question. “I used to be a Wet Nurse. We are trained to have the most perfect milk among humans and Monsters. I only became a Scrivener when my headmaster decreed that my milk cannot be improved.” She lifted her ribbon and teased a drop of milk from her left nipple. “I only need to increase my output, which means that I need to feed many hungry mouths to engorge my breasts. What better way than to feed my students?”

As Captain Simone lowered her ribbon and tasted her own milk, Lilia shifted uncomfortably. Her turn came in just half an hour, but she didn’t know if she could wait that long. The other students kept asking Captain Simone questions: Had she ever mated with a Monster? Had she fed a Monster with her breasts? Why did Melly choose to help Reida?

Lilia was curious about the latter question. Her Captain gently explained that Melly saw Reida as a friend in the three weeks they were together, and that Reida had literally nursed her to health. The entire time Simone answered questions, Lilia stared at her chest.

Simone, she determined, would make an excellent mother. She was fair and kind, and her teats could feed an entire litter. Lilia shifted again, this time aware of her arousal. She thought of cornering Simone, caging her with a tall form. She shuddered as she imagined spearing Simone with an imaginary cock, repeatedly forcing aroused howls from her mouth as she filled her with her seed.

“Look! Lilia’s drooling!”

Lilia shook her head sharply. She brought her hand to the corner of her mouth and stared at the copious amount of drool.

This was not normal.

“Easy there,” Simone said pleasantly. “I think it’s Lilia’s time to drink. Go on with your duties, everyone!”

The Scriveners obediently left, some of them glancing at Lilia as she hurriedly wiped her drool. She’d made a small puddle on the ground, just with a three-minute fantasy. Rising, she felt her swollen clit rub harshly against her underwear.

What was happening?

“Lilia,” Simone called softly. “Would you like a drink?”

Lilia shyly nodded. They both walked over to the davenport and settled comfortably. Simone pulled a blanket over Lilia, tucking her in like a child. Lilia stared into her eyes the entire time, hating that she felt like a child but loving the way Simone doted on her. Before long, her Captain undid her ribbon and revealed her soft, swollen teats to her charge. Lilia’s mouth began to water again, but she swallowed it down before the drool could slip past her lips. Simone gave an experimental squeeze, and a jot of milk landed right in between Lilia’s lips.

“Oops,” Simone said softly. Lilia swiped her tongue and tasted the cream, feeling her cunt grow wetter. “Come closer, Lil.”

The moment Lilia’s small lips surrounded Simone’s left nipple was the moment she adored. Simone gave a soft sigh as her milk let down, filling Lilia’s mouth with the nice, warm taste. Lilia just allowed the drink to trickle in, but before long she could hardly resist and began to suckle. The squelching sound of her draining Simone’s breast was addicting. She imagined her belly filling with Simone’s essence, her teacher providing her with everything she could possibly need.

If they could stay forever like this, Lilia would be pleased. She felt Simone’s other breast pushing against her crown, with Simone holding tightly to the teat to keep from leaking all over Lilia’s hair. Lilia brought her hand up and opened her eyes blearily. The mole within Simone’s cleavage was directly across from her eyes, reassuring her that she was drinking from her Captain’s breast. The warm milk oozed down her esophagus and pooled in her belly. She could see the way Simone’s breast grew smaller in response, looking lopsided compared to the engorged breast on her other side.

“Lilia,” Simone breathed. It was only her name, but Lilia felt a surge of fierce loyalty. “Are you not full?”

Lilia pulled away for a bit, pinching the nipple and licking the residual drops to avoid wasting anything. She looked at her teacher directly in the eye.

“Never,” she said resolutely. She maintained eye contact as she leaned forward and took the nipple again, drinking while enjoying the sight of Simone’s flushing face. As a slight punishment for interrupting her session, Lilia brought her hands up to Simone’s breast and steadily began to squeeze shots of milk into her mouth. The sugary sweetness spanned her tongue, but it was nothing compared to Simone’s aroused gasps.

By the time Simone’s left breast was completely drained, her right hand was trembling to hold her right nipple shut. Lilia, however, didn’t give her any mercy.

“Please sit on the other side of the couch,” she asked huskily. Simone looked at her for a couple beats before standing and uncomfortably walking to the other side of the davenport. Her thumb and forefinger kept her nipple closed, but as she walked Lilia noticed the way her breast swung from being so full.

She had an entire second feast waiting for her on the right side.


	4. Velocidrome

Reida didn’t wake for three days. In that time, Melly tended to her in terms of food and drink, and the Eggs grew noticeably larger. Many of the bumps smoothed out until there was less of a design and more green spaces.

When Reida awoke, her body pounded. Melly took her time smearing an Anefreesia solution all over Reida’s body, as well as bathing her in Potions made from Herbs and Blue Mushrooms on the wayside. Reida was in poor condition, but she was much better than she should have been.

After checking on her Eggs and accepting their condition, Reida nursed Melly and then set out past the Nest. Neither she nor Melly had seen the sire of her Eggs in the entire time she’d been knocked out.

Once they exited the cave, they realized why. Before them, a Velocidrome tore at the remains of Reida’s Aptonoth. Though it was eating, Reida could see that it sustained great, deep gashes from the Aptonoth’s tale prior to death.

She now had no Monster to fight for her, but at least this one was weak. Reida ushered Melly back to the nest, knowing that she would have to come up with a plan for when the Velocidrome entered the room.

Melly, thankfully, found a rogue Poogie roaming the perimeter of the nest. She killed it with a well-placed stone to the head, and Reida took the dead animal and placed it right in front of the Den entrance.

The Velocidrome entered, and quickly Reida trapped it with a quickly-made Pitfall Trap. After thrashing a bit, the Velocidrome reared its head back and called for its pack.

Three Velociprey entered the Den in swarms, hissing and nipping at Reida. She hadn’t expected this, and was quickly overwhelmed. They tore at her skin, ripping off bits of flesh before Reida reached her Items storage and tossed three Smoke Bombs on them. The entire area filled with smoke, and Reida had no choice.

She isolated one of the Velociprey and snapped its jaw closed with her fist. Pushing the animal back, she mounted it and began rubbing herself where its genitalia was.

By virtue, the Velociprey she mounted was a female. In this way, Reida was able to subdue the thrashing Monster by letting it think it was being mated. At the same time, the Velociprey’s cloaca oozed a hot, jelly-like coating permeating with pheromone. This substance covered Reida’s own pussy, and Reida also smeared some over the rest of her body.

She was ready by the time the smoke cleared. The other Velociprey leapt at her, but she rolled to the side and they began to smell the pheromone.

One Velociprey male mounted the prone female Reida had just used. The other, however, was also female. It sniffed Reida disinterestedly before setting its sights on Melly. The feline quickly climbed onto a ledge and hid, watching as Reida approached the trapped Velocidrome.

Reida perched at the edge of the pit, spreading her legs and allowing the wet, clear fluid to drip down. The Velocidrome was angry, and it jumped up towards her. It’s snout met with her pussy for the briefest of moments before it fell back, but that was all that was needed. Reida could see the change taking place. The beginnings of a penis began to reveal itself from a hidden slit between the Velocidrome’s legs, and the Monster began to act more aggressively. Instead of merely jumping, it hooked its claws over the edge of the pit and scrabbled upwards, eventually towering over Reida’s prone form.

Once again, Melly had written an excerpt on Reida’s mating. Melly, as your remember, was watching the entire thing from the safety of a high ledge. As the Velocidrome crouched and approached her, Reida quickly turned around and kneeled in submission. She spread her legs to make her pussy flare wide, the smell of the pheromones permeating to the Velocidrome’s nose.

The Monster sniffed her pussy invasively, shoving its thin snout within her open channel. Reida had just given birth, so she was loose and open for the invasion. The Velocidrome licked at her labia, sucking up the clear juices, and finally decided to mate with her.

Without warning, it speared her with its cock and thrusted forward, causing her to lose her balance and fall into the ground. The Velocidrome, unlike the Aptonoth, was loud in its mating. It screamed as it bucked into Reida repeatedly, claiming dominance over her prone body.

Velociprey are light Monsters. What the Velocidrome was trying to do in its mating was chase Reida to a corner, where it could fuck her against a hard object. While the cock wasn’t as fleshy as an Aptonoth’s, it was rigid and long, leaving no room for escape.

Unlike Velociprey, Reida was heavy. Her mate screeched as it bucked into her repeatedly, churning up her pussy juices until her entrance frothed with bubbly slick. In Velocidrome terms, you see, the heavier your mate the more able it is to bear children. With such logic, the Velocidrome was increasingly interested in filling Reida with its seed.

Reida felt her chest drag on the ground as the Velocidrome chased her to the edge of the Den. It bucked rapidly, far faster than any human could, and repeatedly assaulted her cervix before shooting several loads of cum in succession. Reida groaned as it released, feeling the hot fluid bathe her cervix and enter her uterus.

But the beast didn’t stop. She hitched a breath when the Velocidrome only began to buck harder, faster. Reida’s eyes rolled back into her head as the Velocidrome continued to force her to the edge of the cave. The beast was going to fill her with cum so that she would bear as many children as her heavy body could allow.

In the meantime, the other Velociprey had finished mating and the female was currently being dragged outside the Den. Other Velociprey waited there, as a fertile female was to be mated with as many partners as possible. Seeing that the coast was clear, Melly hopped down from the ledge.

The Velocidrome’s cock was thin, but hard as a rock. Melly experimentally gripped it and found that the semen was pulsing under the tough skin, preparing for another launch into Reida’s fertile cunt. Although she felt guilty for taking advantage of Reida while she was so brutally mated, Melly crawled under Reida’s belly, eyes trained on the swinging breasts that were spraying Aptonoth milk onto the ground.

As the kitty latched on, Reida howled from the overwhelming stimuli. She’d had multiple Riders fuck her before, but the beasts were relentless. Melly suckled harshly, knowing full well how hard it was for Reida to let down her milk. On her rear, the Velocidrome was panting and giving its all into bruising her innards and milking its cock within her snatch.

She felt her milk let down, and the last of her energies fell with it. Reida collapsed on top of Melly, leaving the Velocidrome in an incredible position to piston into her and shoot off its fifth load.

By the time Reida’s head hit the edge of the Den, Melly had drained both her breasts dry and the Velocidrome was barely standing, bucking weakly in a final attempt to fill her with cum. Most of its cum was splattered around Reida’s cunt, making her pubic hair completely damp and creating a puddle on the ground of sweat and semen.

After one last load, the Velocidrome groaned and slumped over her, defeated. Its cock slipped out of her, but Reida was unconscious even before it flopped to the ground and retracted into her sire’s body.

Melly licked some of the milk off of her paw and watched the dozing mother and her mate. She grinned. Reida was probably going to give birth to more Eggs, and that only meant her breasts were about to get bigger.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Reida frequently coupled with the Velocidrome. Melly took it upon herself to drag Reida’s unconscious body back to the middle of the room, where the Monster would try fucking the unconscious carcass right back to the edge of the Den. It was a cycle of sleeping and waking, right up until Reida’s stomach was chock-full of Eggs.

There were dozens. Melly could no longer drag Reida to the middle of the Den, and the Velocidrome contented with short fucks until Reida’s cunt could accept no more jizz. The Eggs within her bulged, pushing against the walls of her placenta and forming hideous large lumps under her skin. Melly tried to count them, but there were too many. When the Velocidrome left her, Reida was prone on her back and forced to house the Eggs with only Melly to assist her.

At this point, Melly forced a deal. She would keep Reida healthy and ensure that she survived the breeding, but Reida would breed every Monster in Pondry Hills. Every one.

Reida didn’t understand why Melly was asking for this, but Melly was adamant. This is because, as you know, Melynxes are manipulative beasts. Reida’s milk had gained an enticing, sharp flavor during her gestation with the Velocidrome, you see, but the Aptonoth’s rich texture was still pumping through her teats. Melly had figured out early on that Reida tended to absorb the milk characteristics with whatever species she was carrying in her womb, and so the feline sought the ultimate milk from Reida’s large teats.

Reida was in no position to refuse. Melly wasted no time and took a Vespoid Stinger with some Konchu ink. She tied Reida’s hands behind her back with some leftover Spider Web from the Pitfall trap, and gagged her with some of the leftover Raw Meat.

With that, Melly began her work. And now, we see why Riders and Hunters wear such intricate tattoos. Melynxes had been tattooing each other for generations, but they grew fur over their tattoos by virtue of their species. Humans, however, did not have much fur. Melly designed an intricate series of lines representing milkflow, and those lines were known to all other Melynxes as an Enslavement Tattoo. Within the ink, Melly’s own spit had a spell upon it. Reida could not break their promise, and all her milk belonged to her feline friend. Reida felt her fatty tissue begin to pump harder, and once Melly finished the inking she took a nice, long nursing break.

As soon as the tattoo had set, one of the Aptonoth Eggs had shifted. Melly and Reida watched in awe as a female baby Aptonoth slowly emerged from the Egg. Its brother and sister followed behind. The Aptonoths squalled for milk, and Melly relented by offering both teats from their immobile mother.

The Aptonoth weren’t safe in the Den. Reida knew that if the Velocidrome returned, it would only take one glance at her children before eating them up. Melly herded the baby Aptonoth to a new pack, where alternate mothers nursed them with their own young. Little did they know that Reida’s female offspring would grow to create their own Dens, instead of guarding a Nest of Eggs out in the open.

This is how Dens came to be. Riders would often steal from Nests, but there weren’t enough Eggs left in the Nests by the time they arrived to steal. In addition, Nests were guarded by whole herds of Monsters instead of only one, so they were highly ineffective for Riders.

With Dens, only one Monster guarded the Nest and the rest defended from the outside. Since Dens can be reused, other Monsters would often take over and lay their own Eggs until they were chased out, and that is why we have a cocktail of Eggs whenever we visit an Egg Nest.

Now, back to the story. When the first Egg began its descent from Reida’s womb, Melly was prepared for a long, arduous laying. She filled Reida to the brim with Potions and held her legs open, ready to ease her into birthing.

But Velociprey Eggs were small. They slid out of Reida one by one in rapid succession, coming in a strict pattern of blue with orange spots. Each one had a thin umbilical cord attached, and Melly chewed off each cord. Soon, Reida’s birthing canal was filled with thin, translucent cords, so obstructed that the other Eggs couldn’t get through.

Melly began to slurp up Reida’s fleshy cords like Dragon Noodles. Reida fainted at the carnage, but all the nurturing and care that Melly had provided her meant that Melly could eat all she wanted. She ate the obstructed hole until the next Egg could pass through, and the next. The umbilical cords sometimes came with chunks of placenta, indicating that the birth was almost over. Finally, there was only one Egg left. Unfortunately for them, it was the largest one of them all.

A Velocidrome Egg; the sire’s heir. The Egg was too large for removal by contraction. She reached in and grabbed it for purchase, following her fallen comrade’s contractions until she could just squeeze it out.

With the Egg came the placenta. As Melly cleaned up, Reida came to with the feel of a rough, sandpapery tongue on her clitoris. With two births within two weeks, Reida’s vagina gaped and she could no longer stand up. Her mind was lost in a lack of energy, so Melly took charge and arranged the Eggs around the Nest satisfactorily.

By the time the Velocidrome returned, Reida and Melly were gone. It sniffed once and admired its huge clutch of Eggs before ordaining Velociprey to protect the Den. All those Eggs would hatch and grow into full-fledged Velociprey, and the females would build Dens of their own using Reida’s genes and influence.

**_ Gildegaran _ **

As Lilia approached Reverto’s blue door, the door suddenly opened and the flustered trio of Sweetheart Sisters tumbled out, giggling. Lilia frowned. She didn’t much like the Sweetheart sisters because they were pompous brats who pretended like they were virginal in front of Majek, the ruler of Gildegaran. In truth, they were amongst the most whorish in the entire city.

Lilia had nothing against sleeping around. She knew what it was like when one wasn’t a Breeder but still wanted carnal pleasure. What made the Sweetheart sisters whorish wasn’t that they slept around, but that they tried to one-up every woman on who slept around the most.

On cue, they turned their eyes on Lilia.

“Oh, hon, you shouldn’t go in there,” Limon said with mock-concern. “Rev’s not feeling… _himself_ right now.” The three of them dissolved into giggles.

“I think you’re _blowing_ it out of proportion, Limon,” Mel answered, licking her lips. “Just _sucking_ the truth out of it.” She pursed her lips in a smirk that screamed _you don’t stand a chance, honey._

“I’m actually worried,” Muffy said softly. “All three of us took a load in our asses and in our mouths. Are you sure he’s okay?”

Lilia narrowed her eyes. She didn’t even _like_ Reverto, but Muffy’s superiority was just the worst. She didn’t flinch, didn’t even crack a smile. It was like she genuinely believed that Lilia would fall for it.

“Are you sure _you’re_ okay?” Lilia asked, mimicking their faux distress. “I don’t know how Majek will react when he sees the cum going down your legs.”

True enough, a couple drops of whitish substance clung to each of the girls’ legs. They pressed their legs together and waddled off, but Lilia didn’t care. Simone had sent her on a mission, and she would _not_ be late.

The door was unlocked, and Lilia invited herself inside.

“Reverto~” Popola purred. “Who is – ngh – your favurrrrite?”

Lilia watched, gobsmacked, as the famous Hunter gasped. His Melynx was sitting on his face, arching her back and rutting against his mouth. Lilia could hear distinct slurping sounds from under the fur, but she also noted that Reverto’s dick was limp.

Well, he _had_ nutted six times.

Lilia quickly hid herself behind a chest. She yanked out her Scrivener notepad and began feverishly recording the event. Although Reverto had never done anything wrong to her, it was worth noting his amorous relationship to the Sweetheart sisters the next time they decided to be stuck up bitches.

“You,” Reverto finally gasped, craning his neck out from between her legs. “Always you.”

And then, to Lilia’s shock, wings erupted from Popola’s back and she rose from Reverto’s face.

“I appreciate that, my mate,” she crooned. “But I wonder if you are lying. What about those three whores from earlier?” If Lilia wasn’t terrified and amazed at the darkness that swirled around the tiny house, she would have agreed with Popola wholeheartedly.

Reverto blindly shook his head. “Only came in their mouths and asses,” he gasped. “And I was watching you the whole time, Master.”

Master?

Lilia leaned closer. The Melynx’s headpiece flew off suddenly, but instead of cat ears she sported great, black horns.

“It’s not like you could fertilize them, anyway,” she (it?) sneered. “You’ve become my mate. And that means that _this-”_ she grabbed Reverto’s limp cock “-is utterly useless.” Hovering lower into Reverto’s splayed legs, Popola tore apart his trousers. Reverto arched up and gasped as the feline stuck her entire paw, elbow up, in between Reverto’s legs.

Behind the chest, Lilia squinted. She could _just_ make out the runes printed on the inside of Reverto’s thighs. One was a dragon which curled its tail in circles around the tanned skin. Another was a swirl of fire in a suspicious triangular shape, somewhat similar to a uterus. And finally, a series of scales finished it off up to the knee.

But…

Lilia pulled out her Binoculars. She zoomed in closer and peered at the designs.

They weren’t _scales._ The ink dotting Reverto’s skin shaped many tiny, jet-black _Eggs._

The Scrivener gasped as she watched Popola fully transform. The Melynx lost all her Melynx features, elongating her snout and trading in her fur for a multitude of scales. The air around her seemed to pop, but Reverto just lay back, dazed, as his housecat became a fully-fledged dragon. Lilia had never seen this Monster before.

To her horror, she noted the gigantic, dangling cock between the Fatalis’ legs.

“You must be punished,” the voice cackled. “Just in time, too. The Rider took care of another one of our offspring.”

“Mmh,” Reverto sighed. He spread his legs wider and reached out for the dragon with his hands. “Come closer…wanna feel you.”

 _This_ was the strongest Hunter in Gildegaran?

The dragon flew closer, its dick throbbing with fiery red veins. It suddenly paused.

Lilia’s heart fell to her feet as the dragon turned towards her, and its yellow eyes glimmered in interest.


End file.
